Episode 91 - I Became a Mama Idol?!
I Became a Mama Idol?! is the 2nd episode of the third season of the PriPara anime series and the 91st episode in the series overall. It aired on April 12th, 2016. Plot It's been decided that the Divine Idol Grand Prix will be held in Parajuku's PriPara. At the same time, a mysterious baby that fell from the sky won't let go of Laala. Where could it's real mother be? Summary Following the events of the last episode, Laala met a baby that fell from the sky. Worried that she may be separated from her real mother, Laala volunteered to help look for it's real mother, but the baby quickly became attached to her and calls Laala her mother instead. At the main square, Meganii announced the details for the Divine Idol Grand Prix and that it will be held in Parajuku. He also showed a mysterious coord that will be given to the winner. However, there is a problem. The Divine Idol, Jewlie, went missing, which made Meganii worried and quickly searched for her. The idols were all pumped up for the event. A worn out Laala found Mirei, Sophie, Shion, Dorothy and Leona and told her that she found a baby and needed help to look for it's real mother. However, the other main idols were confused and saw none other than Laala. Surprised that the baby went missing, Laala saw that she is holding a compact that looks similar to the one that the baby wore earlier. After the announcements, the girls all went home. The baby appeared in front of Laala again and no one else can see it except herself, which made the other main idols confused to why Laala is tripping down or screaming by surprised when there is nothing surprising around. Heading home with the baby, Laala was given a puzzled look by the people on her way home. Now that she's finally home, her mother gave her an errand to do and not only she brought home the errands but some milk for the baby too. Laala was nervous on how to take care of the baby, especially that it was crying because it's hungry, but with Non's help, she was able to keep the baby in a good mood and even changed her wet diaper. Non was also worried for her big sister's idol status and told her if she was caught taking good care of a baby, she might loose her reputation and thrown away into Mascot Hell. Laala doesn't want that and promised that she will keep everything a secret. As Laala was watching Dressing Pafe's live performance, the baby smiled and wanted Laala to perform as well. So Laala immediately called Mirei and Sophy to perform a live for the baby. The baby's smile became wider during their performance, signaling that she is happy. By the end of the performance, Laala and the baby were alone in a pavillion and asked the baby's name. The baby said her name was Jewlulu and gave another smile. Because of how cute the baby was when she is smiling, Laala didn't notice a mysterious girl watching them from afar. Major Events *Junon made her cameo appearance. *The Divine Idol Grand Prix was announced to be held in Parajuku. Character Appearance * Laala Manaka * Mirei Minami * Sophie Hojo * Shion Todo * Leona West * Dorothy West * Kuma * Usagi * Meganii Akai (Multi) * Meganee Akai * Jewlulu * Non Manaka * Himeka Manaka * Mr. Manaka * Junon (Cameo) Trivia * Laala changed into the SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord after her Cyalume Change, but she changed into the Fresh SoLaMi L Team Cyalume Coord afterwards. * Leona was seen with eyelashes in one scene. Video Gallery Category:Anime Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes